The Masseur
by k-pixy
Summary: Lucas sent Brooke to relax and get pampered for their 3 year anniversary but things don't turn out exactly as he planned. One shot. Dedicated to Dianehermans hope you like it. *Mature as always*
1. chapter 1

Requested by the wonderful dianehermans

Btw happy birthday sweetie

-x-

It's their third year anniversary today and Lucas had a few surprises planned for his beautiful wife. One was a getaway to Florida. Two was a surprise appointment with the masseuse. Three a romantic dinner for two on the beach in Daytona.

Step one had been carried out perfectly. In fact they were already checking into the oceanfront hotel.

Now onto step two.

Brooke was still asleep since they had spent the night making love. Leaving a tender kiss on her temple he snuck out of their suite and called the nearest massage parlor.

"Heavenly Hands massage parlor how can I help you?" a friendly voice graced his ears.

"Hi my name is Lucas Scott and I would like to make an appointment for my wife Brooke Scott. Do you make house calls?"

"No sir must come in to receive treatment."

"Ah okay…well that makes things less surprising. Can she come in in about an hour?"

"Sure. Does 12 o'clock sound ok?" she asked.

Lucas looked at his watch and nodded, "Yeah that would be great. What's the address?"

Lucas went back inside and left a thoughtful note on his side of the bed on his pillow. Then called a taxi to Heavenly Hands. It was a ten minute ride.

"Hi… I called about ten minutes ago. Lucas Scott."

"Right what can I do for you?" she asked with a winning smile.

Lucas knew this was a little crazy but he said, "Yes I would like to see who you have her scheduled to."

"Oh ok one moment please." she then disappeared into the back and brought back a tall dark handsome muscular man. "This is Maxim Stewart our top masseur."

Oh hell no. There was no way that he was putting his hands on his wife.

"Uh a little change in plans. I will pay you extra to let this slide…"

-x-

Brooke awoke to an empty bed and frowned. Where had that man gone off to already? She then smiled and found a folded stationery on his side of the pillow.

'Congratulations! you have won 'the most beautiful girl' title here and your prize is a date with me at Azure. Along with that prize is a free massage at Heavenly Hands parlor. Your appointment is at 12. And a car will pick you up. See you tonight Pretty Girl.'

Her heart melted and she smiled. "Gotta love that man."

Brooke was dressed within the hour and just as Lucas said a car had arrived for her. It was quick ride and she found herself at a pretty little building.

"Hi I'm Brooke Scott my husband Lucas—"

The woman smiled, "I know come right this way…"

Brooke followed her to the back and saw a room lit up with heavenly scented therapeutic candles. "Wow…"

"Undress in that room in there and Maxim will be right with you."

Brooke nodded and went into the room that the woman had indicated that she go into. She undressed and pulled on the robe silently, wondering what Lucas was doing right now as she laid face down on the table.

-x-

Lucas came into the room and wanted to groan at the beautiful sight of his wife laying there with only a small towel covering her assets. He walked to her and had to control himself.

One of the primary goals of the massage is to relax the entire body. So he began rubbing the muscles of her body with long gliding strokes in the direction of blood returning to the heart. But Swedish massage therapy goes beyond relaxation. Swedish massage is exceptionally beneficial for increasing the level of oxygen in the blood, decreasing muscle toxins, improving circulation and flexibility while easing tension.

She moaned lowly, the massage techniques he was using relaxing her deeply, the circular pressure applied by the hands and palms, firm kneading, percussion-like tapping, bending and stretching.

Brooke was in heaven. This stranger's hands felt amazing, caressing every inch of her body.

Brooke moaned in pleasure as wonderful strong kneading hands massaged her seemingly everywhere seemingly decent. She smiled pretty sure she could get used to this. No one had ever thought to massage her after a night of carnal activities. She was sure she had somehow made it to heaven by the time those strong capable hands made it to her legs.

Brooke moaned as the stranger's hands smoothed up her taut thighs and glutes, rubbing sensually. Brooke bit her lip as a familiar heat started low in her belly.

Lucas wanted to groan himself, feeling his pants become tighter and tighter the more he caressed her, the more he felt her shudder beneath his touch. Before he realized what he was doing his fingers began stroking her slickened folds, the massage oil and her natural lubricant making his touches slide over her easily.

She didn't utter a sound. Which would have ticked him off if he wasn't lost in the moment himself.

Brooke panted, the fire growing hotter and hotter inside her as her pussy clenched with need.

Brooke moaned his name as if she knew. "Lucas…"

She was thinking of him. He smiled and kissed her shoulder lovingly, placing his index and middle finger at the top of her sex. He slowly slid his fingers down either side, until he reached the opening. He continued until his fingers were inserted, repeating the process until she was practically writhing. Then he stopped.

"Turn. And keep your eyes closed."

Brooke did as she was asked and turned over. He allowed a small groan at the sight of his favorite view… her breasts, perfectly perky with pebbled pink nipples and her perfect waxed labia.

He did the same as he did on her back, rubbing the muscles of her body with long gliding strokes in the direction of blood returning to the heart. Only this time she cried out, each pass of his hands on her sensitive nipples sending spirals of pleasure to her sex.

He watched her mouth open on a soundless moan, her eyes closed obediently. She had never looked so beautiful. He couldn't resist, his lips wrapped around the peak of her breast.

"Mmm Lucas…" she gasped harshly, his fingers were back inside her, his palm up and making the "come here" motion with his middle and index finger. He started slowly, softly, and then, built up to a hard thrust, his touch gaining a little speed.

Before she could even grasp what was happening she was coming hard on his fingers, the long wet spasms going on and on.

"You sure know how to treat a woman sir…" she mumbled groggily as soon as he was finished giving her back to back orgasms. "Thank you for the happy ending. That was the best massage I ever received."

-x-

When she returned to their suite Brooke found a brand new gold and black dress that had sequins and was open back with strappy detailing awaiting on the bed along with a note. The same dress and shoes she had been obsessing over for two months.

' _Put this on and meet me at the reception desk downstairs. I'll be waiting. Lucas_.'

Brooke put on the form fitting dress that hits above the knee 37" along with the black red bottom open toe stilettos that was beside it. She did her makeup with expertise, applying the perfect smoky effect on her eyes and a deep red lipstick.

A short elevator ride later she saw him, looking debonair in a nice black satin suit. He had left a little scruff on his otherwise clean shaven face, his blue eyes sparkling as he took her in as well.

"You clean up nicely Broody."

"As do you. Love the dress. But not as much as I love the girl wearing it." he murmured as he kissed her temple.

"Thank you husband."

"Shall we?" he asked as he offered his arm for her to take. And she took it without hesitation.

After spending the night dancing, dining and walking along the moonlit beach where he had arranged for a minister to be so that they could renew their vows in a private and personal ceremony. Brooke had been so shocked that she kissed him before time which caused all parties to laugh.

Once outside their suite Brooke kissed his lips softly. "Thank you for today. You're the best husband a wife could ever ask for. And I have to say you have mighty nice hands husband…or should I say _masseur_?" she said with a knowing smirk, at his shocked look she giggled, "What you thought I didn't know? Give me a _little_ credit. I would recognize those hands blindfolded."

"You played it off well." he said as he released a stunned laugh.

She opened their room door and bit her lip, "That I did. Now come on. I think it's your turn to get your happy ending husband."

"Happiness doesn't have an ending baby." he said with a happy grin.


	2. To Diane

To Diane: Here's the links that I was talking about.

https/youtu.be_p_If-6774o

https/youtu.be/lKC21whlyWg


End file.
